Sandy's True Feelings: Unknown Affections
|writer = |previous = Explanation About Confusions |next = SpongeBob's True Feelings: Emotions and Thoughts }}Sandy's True Feelings: Unknown Affections is the fourth episode of Underwater Love Revealings. Synopsis It was Friday morning. In the evening, it would be time for SpongeBob and Sandy to share their feelings on both of them entering another short relationship. While she was in her bed, Sandy decided to gave one more final thinking of her and SpongeBob entering another short relationship. If they did end up entering another short relationship, then it would likely be longer than just one day or one night. Sandy decided to deep into her thoughts and feelings. "I've known SpongeBob for quite a long time. He's closer to me than a lot of other people. I never really gave much thought to the both of us entering another relationship, but now the time has come to where it needs to be what I'll think about most. I would like to enter another short relationship with him, but there's a few things I'm afraid of. What if either one of us end wanting to be in another relationship, but seeing as the both of us aren't 100% keen on doing that again, I don't think that has a very high chance of happening" said Sandy to herself in her head. It was time for her to make her daily visit to the Krusty Krab. When she saw SpongeBob coming to her table with her table with her order, she asked him "Hey, SpongeBob. At the park when you finish is where we'll share out final thoughts, or should I say, our feelings"? in a steady voice. "Got it. See you then, Sandy!" replied SpongeBob. When she wen home, she decided it was time for her to go deep down into her feelings. "I do like SpongeBob more than just a friend. To anyone else, he might just be any normal guy, but to me, he's so much more. He makes you laugh, he always looks on the good side of things, and he can make any bad situation seem happy. He certainly is the guy who I'd like to be in a relationship with the most. I'm not entirely sure what he thinks of me, but I hope I've made him proud" said Sandy to herself, as she was walking home. When Sandy got home, she around 3 more hours to give her final thoughts as to if her and SpongeBob should enter another short relationship. She had already thought it over. She would like to enter another short relationship with him, and she wants it to be a little longer than the previous one. Knowing that they'll likely never enter a permanent relationship, if either of them have plans for a third short relationship, then they'll mention it sometime in the future. It was clear since last week that Sandy did want to enter another short relationship with SpongeBob, seeing as she was the one who asked SpongeBob if they wanted to be in another short relationship, but there were more to Sandy's feelings than just that. She wanted know not just how she felt about her and SpongeBob entering another short relationship, but how she felt about SpongeBob himself. It was pretty weird after that one night when they were in that relationship. One night, they loved each other, and then the next day, they simply liked eachother as friends, Sandy knew that she was the one who loved SpongeBob. He definitely did like Sandy as a friend, or maybe even a little more, but it's clear he doesn't "love" Sandy like she does for him. Sandy didn't even know what it was. Other than liking SpongeBob for all those reasons abour him, there was just something about him that made her attached to him. She's also not sure why she only began to feel this only recently, but she was feeling it, and it was there, and it likely wasn't going to go anytime soon. She finally knew her true feelings on the subject. She did love SpongeBob, and she did want to enter another short relationship with him, Even though there was an unknown affection she had for him, she did know her true feelings for him. Soon, she'd find out about how SpongeBob felt. She wanted to know how he feels about her. She couldn't wait to find out. Even if he did turn the offer down, she truly wanted to make him happy. But he could accept the offer, and Sandy would be even more happier. Trivia *Patrick, Gary, and Mr. Krabs make cameos in this episode. Category:2016 Category:Underwater Love Story Category:Episodes Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Episodes